Here It Comes
by S7Angel09
Summary: Rex and Gigi AU Rex and Gigi are together no Shane when one of Gigi's exes comes to Llanview. He wants Gigi back whether she wants to be with him or not. It's up to Rex to save her when her ex comes calling. Will he get there on time? Read and find out R
1. Weird Feelings

_**Okay so here is my next story. It is another Balsco fic. I hope that you guys like it. It is an AU where Gigi does not have Shane, but she and Rex are dating and living together and Brody is just an ex boyfriend who went a little crazy after he came back from the war. Okay so here we go. Oh yeah and not recommended for any Brody fans because this one is a major basher towards his character, just a warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life To Live or any of the characters**_

Chapter 1

Weird Feelings

Rex smiled as he pulled into the driveway and caught Gigi on her way out.  
"Hey beautiful." Rex said to her as he opened his car door.

"Hi"

"On your way to work?"

"Yeah, one of the other waitresses called in sick, so I have to work until 10 tonight."  
"They couldn't get someone else to do it?" Rex asked, concerned. He knew that Gigi hated the late shift at the restaurant.

"No, but it is no big deal."

"I'll call and check in with you later, and I will wait up for you too, okay?"

Gigi smiled. God, how she loved him. "Thanks, I love you."

Rex gave her his signature sexy grin "I love you too, baby."

Gigi nervously bit her lip as she looked around the restaurant. She had already talked to Rex and had told him that she was fine and that everything was great, but she had been lying. It was 9:00 and no one was around and Gigi was all alone in the restaurant. If Gigi could lock up and leave right now she would but she had to clock out and her boss always looked at the time and would fire her if she left before 10:00. Her job was to clean all of the tables and restock napkins and salt and pepper. She also had to count the money in the register. She was a fast worker and so all of that was done and now she had nothing to do. Gigi was extremely nervous and was having weird feelings when she heard it. A rapping on the back window. Gigi gasped and slowly walked to the window and peeked through the curtain in the back room. She did not see anything and told herself that she must have imagined it and returned to the front of the building Gigi felt cold air and what she saw scared her more than anything before. The restaurant door was open and she was sure that she had locked it. Gigi panicked and she decided to call the police just to be safe. As she turned toward the phone she felt a blinding pain in her temple and fell to the floor. She screamed as the figure kicked her in the ribs until she was on the verge of passing out and bent down and kissed her "I'll be back soon, darling." he whispered and then Gigi heard the door close. Gigi used all of her strength and grabbed the phone and dialed Rex's number as the blackness overtook her.

Rex picked up the phone, figuring that it would be Gigi calling to tell him she was on her way home. He smiled as he looked at the caller ID and saw the number of the restaurant. "Hey babe." Rex expected to hear Gigi's sultry voice but all he heard was a moan and then nothing. His heart began to pound hard in his chest. "Gigi? Baby is that you?" Nothing. Rex knew that something was wrong and that it had to be Gigi on the other end. All that he wanted was to reassure her before he got there. "Don't worry, I'm on my way." Rex dropped the phone, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He had no idea what could be wrong, but he did not care because it was Gigi and she needed him.

_**Okay, that's it and I hope that all of you will read and review but please be gentle because I am still a novice writer. **_


	2. Always There

_**Here I am with Chapter 2 and I hope that all of you will read it and review it when you are finished. Okay thanks goodbye.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do now own One Life To Live or any of the characters**_

Chapter 2

Always There

Rex called 911 on the way to the restaurant but got there before anyone else. Rex ran into the restaurant and the PI part of him registered that the door was unlocked. Rex looked around, panicking, "Gigi!" Rex slowly and cautiously walked towards the back room looking around and then he froze and felt as though all of his breath had left his body. Gigi was lying on the floor behind the counter and Rex ran to her. "Gigi, oh god baby." Rex knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder. Rex whispered her name and gently pulled her to him and protectively cradled her. Rex then pulled away slightly when he head her moan. "Gigi? Baby, are you okay?" Rex asked her worriedly and he let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Gigi's eyes fluttered and then opened. Gigi's eyes then widened and she scrambled away from Rex until she was against the wall and she was panting. Rex felt it like a blow to the gut when she pulled away from him, until he realized that she was disoriented and he saw the reason why when he saw the blood on the side of her face. Rex put out his hands, showing Gigi that he was not a threat "Gigi, it's okay, it's Rex baby. I wont hurt you, I never would." All of a sudden Gigi began to cry and whispered his name. Her tears broke Rex's heart and he grabbed her and pulled her to him as he heard sirens. Rex just pulled Gigi closer as she began to tremble. Rex looked up as the door opened and he saw Bo and called his name.

"Rex! Is Gigi all right? Is anybody else here?"  
"She's hurt Bo and I did not see or hear anyone else when I came in."

"Alright." Bo pulled his gun out and searched the rest of the building as John and a couple of paramedics came in and Rex reluctantly let go of Gigi as they poked and prodded her. She was just looking around in a daze until they began to look at the cut on her temple and she cried out. "Hey! Easy." Rex commanded. One of the paramedics quickly glanced at him and muttered an apology. Finally, the other paramedic spoke. "It looks like she has a mild concussion and some bruising to her ribs. We are going to have to take her to the hospital, but I think she will probably be able to go home as long as she has someone to watch over her." Rex nodded his thinks and told them that he wanted to ride along with her and they said that that would b alright. Rex asked if he could quickly tell the officers that he was leaving and they nodded saying that it would take them a couple of minutes to get her into the ambulance. Rex walked into the back room and found Bo and John quietly talking and Bo saw Rex first.

"Is she all right?"  
"The paramedics said that they thought that she was for the most part, but she still has to go in the ambulance and I just wanted to let you know that I am going to ride with her."  
"I figured you would."  
"Hopefully she will be checked out and released tonight and I can take her home and take care of her. I am afraid that it is going to take a while before she feels safe. She was scared to death, Bo."  
"Damn it, is there anything that either of us can do?"  
"Yeah, just name it Rex." John interjected with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yeah, you can catch the bastard that came in here and did that to her and then you call me immediately."  
Bo and John said nothing and did not respond as Rex turned and angrily walked out of the room.

_**There is the second chapter and the third one is on the way so I hope that it was not too short of a chapter for you and I hope that you guys will continue reading this story.**_


	3. Anger

_**Okay, so here is the next chapter. I hope that you have liked it so far and are going to stick with it until the very end. I do not know how many chapters it is going to be but probably not too many. Okay, so I am going to be quiet and let you read the story.**_

_**Disclaimer I am sorry to say that I do not own One Life To Live or any of its characters. Though I wish that I did.**_

Chapter 3

Anger

Rex got into the ambulance beside Gigi and grasped her hand. She looked so small and fragile on that gurney that it had Rex seeing a haze of red. He pulled back his anger and reminded himself that that was not what Gigi needed right now. Rex gave her a reassuring smile and spoke to her in a voice that he hoped would calm her down and soothe her. "It's okay sweetheart, we're going to get you taken care of. I will find out who did this to you and take care of it." There was no doubt in Rex's mind that he would get the person responsible for hurting Gigi.

Gigi did not remember a lot about the night that she had had. She knew that she was in the hospital and that she was waiting to be examined by a doctor. She also knew that she had been attacked in the restaurant where she was working. Gigi had been trying _not_ to think about everything that she did know because it just made her head hurt even worse than it already did. She was not even sure if she wanted to know what had happened. Just then, A doctor came in and told Gigi that he was going to see how badly she was injured and if she would be able to go home. Gigi didn't recognize the doctor and began to get suspicious. She then chastised herself mentally. _God, get a grip! He is a doctor not some psycho bent on killing me._ As she was thinking this, the doctor stepped closer to the bed and Gigi's eyes widened with recognition and she began to scream when he clamped a hand over her mouth. He smiled and got extremely close to her. "Shh, now Gigi. We don't want anyone to come in here and interrupt us now would we?" Gigi tried to pry his hand off of her mouth but it was no use. When this did not work, Gigi tried to scream as loud as she could but only muffled sounds were coming out. Her attacker smiled at this and only leaned in closer to her. "There is nobody coming, darling so you may as well get over it and accept the fact that you are in my power." Gigi did not know what he was planning on doing but she knew that she could not just let him do it. Gigi kicked as hard as she could and heard the man grunt and felt him back off. As soon as his hand had left her mouth Gigi took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs as loud as she could. She prayed that someone would come as he got back up and began to come at her.

Rex was in the waiting room, just like he had been for the past half hour. How long did it take to check one person out. Her injuries had not been that severe...or had they? _God, I wish that somebody would come out here and tell me something._ Rex finally god so tired of the waiting that he barged through the swinging doors and began to briskly walk down the hall looking into all of the rooms. He hoped that he would find Gigi soon and find out what the hell was going on. Then he heard a scream and saw a man come running out of a room, shoving people as he went. Rex took off, hoping that the thoughts that he had running through his mind were wrong.

Gigi heard feet running and looked up and noticed the scared look on her attacker's face. He knew that people were coming so he gave her a small smile and briskly walked out of the room. By the time that he reached the door he had begun to run and Gigi just kept on screaming and sobbing until the nurses began to come into the room. Then she saw Rex come bursting in and she began sobbing even harder, in relief. "Rex!" He came right over to her and put his arms around her and began to rock her back and forth and whispered to her. "It's okay Gigi. It's all right baby. You're fine, he's gone."

****

Rex looked at Gigi and was glad that she had finally fallen asleep. After her ordeal at the restaurant and then at the hospital, it was obvious to Rex that someone was gunning for Gigi. He also had a feeling that she knew who it was and was not telling. He hated thinking this way, but there was a part of his mind that knew that it was the truth. He wished that Gigi would trust him enough to tell him what she knew about what was really going on. Once again Rex found himself looking at Gigi. He had brought her home and put her right to bed and she had fallen asleep almost immediately. Rex sighed and stood up. He grabbed the phone off of the nightstand and went downstairs. He called Bo, who answered on the second ring.

"Hey Balsom."

"Bo. Have you found anything out yet?"

"Not yet..." Bo hesitated and Rex caught it.

"Bo, tell me."  
"It's just that I think that Gigi may be hiding something. I don't want to accuse anyone of anything, I am just saying that I think that she knows more than she is letting on."

Rex sighed "I think so too. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well, you need to confront her about it. You do not have to be accusing, just ask her."

Rex thought that he heard something upstairs and figured that Gigi was waking up. "Alright, I will talk to her and call you back with anything that I find out." Before Bo could say anything Rex had hung up.

Gigi thought that she heard Rex talking and looked at the clock. It said that it was 7:30AM. Gigi decided that it was time to get up and get ready for whatever day was ahead. Then she heard Rex coming up the stairs and waited for him. He looked up at her and she smiled, but the smile vanished when she saw the look on Rex's face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

"Listen, Gigi. I love you with all of my heart and I want you to be able to trust me with anything and everything about you and your life."  
"Rex, I do-"

"Let me finish. I would do anything for you and I mean that. You are the one for me and I am going to do my damnedest to make sure that no one hurts you. In order for me to do that, you need to tell me anyone that you think may have the slightest reason to want to hurt you."

Gigi stared down at the floor for a few minutes before she looked back up at Rex and finally spoke. "Rex, I know who is coming after me and I know why."  
"Then why have you waited this long to tell me?"  
"I don't know. His name is Brody Lovett and he is an ex-boyfriend of mine. He was really possessive and so I broke it of right before he went off to war. Something happened over there and he came to see me when he got back. But he was different and made me feel really uncomfortable and so I asked him to leave. He was changed, different somehow and I guess he is suffering from PTSD and I think that he has really lost it. He wants me back and I think that he is going to kill me if I don't agree."  
Rex was shocked at everything that Gigi had told him. But after a minute he realized that he did not care that she had not told him because he understood. He then felt rage at the man who had decided to come after _his_ Gigi.

"Don't worry baby, I am not going to let him come anywhere near you. If he touches one hair on your head, he is going to be sorry."

_**Okay well here is the third chapter I hope that you like it. Read and Review it please!**_


	4. Just More Trouble

_**Okay, here goes the fourth chapter. I am going to try to get this one moving at a little faster of a pace. Hope you like it. Please Review!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I do not own One Life To Live or any of it's characters except for Lieutenant Chad Lavelle. I tried to buy OLTL the other day but unfortunately they did NOT want my cat in exchange for the show. Who knew? Anyway on with the story!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Just More Trouble**

_One week later......_

Rex was beginning to feel even more anxious than he had before. Brody had not been found and had not made another move towards Gigi for a full week now. Gigi had recovered for the most part, but Rex still treated her like she was fragile because to him, she was. Rex knew that he should feel relieved that Brody had not done anything but he had the sinking feeling that the reason for it was because the guy had something big planned. He would think this and then tell himself that he was being a little too paranoid. His thoughts were so jumbled that he would just end up confusing himself in the end.

Gigi was feeling better and was hoping that Brody had left and was no going to bother her ever again. She had the feeling that things were going to start looking up and that everything was going to get better.

Rex was feeling restless and decided that he would call Bo and see if he had anything at all on what was going on. Maybe he could give Rex a new case and help him get his mind off of all of the craziness in his life.

"Buchanan."  
"Hey Bo, what's up?"  
"Balsom. Is everything all right?"

"I guess. I was just wondering if you had any cases for me to work."

"Hmm. If you come down to the station, we can try to dig something up for you."  
"Alright, I will be down there in a while then."

"Bye Balsom."

"Later."

Bo hung up the phone and looked at the man sitting across from his desk. Bo thought for a moment before he spoke.  
"So, where were we?"  
"I was telling you about Brody."

"That's right. Why don't you tell me where he is hiding out."  
"I can't. I don't know where he is I swear."  
"Well just so you know, the man who was just on the phone is on his way down here. He is Gigi Morasco's boyfriend. And he is mighty pissed at what Brody did to her. I don't think he would like to find out that you were not helping in every way possible."

"If that is supposed to scare me, it doesn't I think I can handle anything and anyone that you have to throw at me. Besides, threats aren't going to work since I have nothing to hide."

Bo narrowed his eyes and studied the man for a few moments before he just nodded his head once and the two sat in silence.

Rex hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to find Gigi. She was at the stove making a late breakfast and smiled and turned around when she heard Rex coming in. He smiled at her in return and then told her that he had to go.

"What? Why?"

"I am going down to the station so that Bo can find me a case to work on. Is that alright?"  
"Of course, I just thought that he was calling you down there because something bad had happened."

"Nope. So as long as it is okay I am outta here. I will be back in a couple of hours. I'll call you."

"Okay, I love you Rex."

"I love you too Gigi." With that and a quick, hard kiss, Rex was out the door.

33

Rex stopped short when he got into Bo's office half an hour later.

"Sorry, Bo I didn't realize that you had a meeting with someone."  
"No, Balsom it's alright. I actually want you to meet someone."  
"Okay, sure." Rex eyed Bo suspiciously.

"This is Lieutenant Chad Lavelle. He served with Brody."

Now Rex was extremely suspicious and wanted to know what was going on immediately. In other words, the real reason that Bo had brought him down here.

"You don't have any cases for me, do you Bo?"

"Sorry Balsom. This seemed a little more important. Chad is one of Brody's friends and apparently has no idea where Brody could possibly be hiding out."  
Rex didn't buy it for a second. Then all of the rage that he had been holding in since Gigi was first hurt began to surface and this time Rex could not hold it in. He charged at the Lieutenant. He grabbed him and had him slammed up against the wall so fast that the man barely had time to blink, much less react. Bo smiled, "Still think that you can handle him?"  
Rex lost it. "Do you have any idea what that sick bastard did to Gigi?! You have five seconds to tell me where the hell he is before I really lose my cool."  
The man looked at Rex warily. "How long has it been since you left your girl on her own?"  
Rex stepped back and looked at the man questioningly. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Just tell me how long it has been. Then I will tell you what you want to know."  
Rex looked at his watch "About 45 minutes."

The man looked down at the floor and then back up at Rex. "I know where he is."

REXGIGIREXGIGIREXGIGIREXGIGIREXGIGI

Gigi was humming to herself and just finishing up the brunch that she had made when she heard the front door. She turned and looked at the clock on the wall and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Rex should not be back yet. Not even close. Gigi then just assumed that it was Marcy coming to check up on her and smiled to herself. She was such a good and caring friend. Gigi got up and walked around the kitchen corner and into the living room. "Hey Marcy, what are you-"  
Gigi's sentence was cut off when she saw who was standing in her living room. Brody. He smiled at her and spoke. "Sorry darling' not Marcy." He saw the shocked expression on her face and his smile turned into a full grin. "What's the matter honey, aren't you glad to see me. Cause I sure have missed you."  
Gigi decided that if he had PTSD maybe she could get through to him until Rex came back. She knew that that would not be for a while but it was her only hope of getting out of this.

"Brody, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I came to see you, isn't it obvious?"  
"Right. Well, why don't you sit down and we can talk."  
"The only thing that I want to talk about is you and me getting back together."  
"Okay. Let's talk about us then."

"Glad that you finally see it my way baby."

"I do and I have been waiting for a long time to tell you how I feel." It made Gigi sick just thinking about it. "I really have missed you Brody and I want us to be together again. I am so sorry for everything that I said to you when we broke up."  
"Me too Gigi, but everything is okay now. We can be together."

Gigi just nodded her head and tried not to cry as Brody came closer to her and pulled her into his embrace. She used all of the restraint that she had to not push his body away from hers. He then grabbed her and began to kiss her and Gigi was extremely close to losing all of her composure. Brody must have felt her resistance because he stopped and looked deeply into her eyes. He then got angry and Gigi did not even see the slap coming until she was on the floor and in a daze.

Rex looked at Chad and the anger was evident in his eyes.  
"You had better start talking. Why are you here?"  
"Why do you think that I am here? He called me and was going on about how he and Gigi were going to get back together. I knew that that couldn't be right because I had heard that she was with someone new and happy and I had heard how their last conversation had went. So, I asked him if he had talked to Gigi and he gave me this weird laugh and said 'in a way'. I knew that he had done something and I tried to get more out of him but he made some comment about having to go because she was coming."  
"So in other words, you knew that Brody was watching Gigi and yet you have done nothing until this point."

"I am here aren't I? Besides, given the time frame, Lovett is probably already at your place with your girlfriend."  
"What?!"

"He was going to talk to Gigi and convince her that the two of them belonged together and that she was going to agree with him. He talked about having to get rid of the boyfriend first. That is when I came down here because I was afraid that he was going to kill someone. I came as fast as I could. Now he is probably 'talking' to Gigi."  
Before the man could finish the last part of his sentence, Rex had raced out the door and hopped in his car and was racing home. Bo had told Lavelle to follow him and they were then right behind Rex.

Rex tried to call Gigi on her cell phone but it was going straight to voice mail. Rex murmured a silent prayer to God to keep her safe until he could get to her. Rex then pressed the gas petal down as hard as he could and his car shot forward. "I'm coming Gigi. Just hold on for me until I get there."

Gigi looked up at Brody and saw that he was about to hit her again and so she kicked her leg out as hard as she could and ran towards the kitchen because he was blocking the door. She heard him grunt and knew that she had hit him. Unfortunately, it only proved to piss him off even more. Gigi grabbed the biggest knife that she could find just as he came running around the corner. Gigi was crying openly now. "Brody, please stop this. Just leave now."  
"I don't think so, bitch. You are going to pay for sleeping with that scum."  
"Brody you and I are not together anymore and we never will be again."  
At her last statement, he screamed out in rage and lunged at her. Gigi tried to stab him with the knife, but he anticipated it and dodged. He then proceeded to grab the knife out of her hands and pin her against the counter top in the kitchen. They were struggling with one another and Gigi started screaming for help. This pissed Brody off to no end.

"Shut up! No one is coming to help you. All you have is me."  
"No! You are wrong and are in a hell of a lot of trouble when Rex comes."  
"By the time your boy toy gets here, there wont be anything left of you."  
With that Brody shoved the knife at Gigi and she cried out as there was the sound of a door banging open in the distance.

Rex had broken speed limits in order to get to the house in half the normal time. He knew that Bo and Lavelle were right behind him but he did not even look as he pulled his gun out and charged into the house. He heard Gigi yell as the door banged into the wall. He knew that it came from the kitchen and sprinted there as fast as his legs could take him. He walked into his worst nightmare.

Bo and Chad jumped out of the car and ran into the house after Rex and heard the yell before they had even reached the house. They both glanced at one another and ran faster into the house and saw the situation before them and Bo reacted by taking out his gun.

Gigi was beginning to see black on the edges of her vision and thought that she had imagined the booming noise when she saw a blurry Rex come around the corner and she sobbed in relief and fear as to what would happen next.

Brody had a smile on his face from the pain that he had caused Gigi. He had not expected it to turn out this way, but at least now she had a sense of the pain that she had caused him. He turned when he sensed someone coming into the room behind him.

Rex did not even think, he just shot Brody and ran to catch Gigi as she slowly began to slide to the floor. He cradled her in his arms and looked at the knife sticking out of her abdomen. It looked surreal and Rex hoped that his was all one big nightmare. He closed his eyes briefly and prayed, but when he opened them it was still the same scene before him and he realized that he really was losing Gigi right here, right now.

_**Wow, I bet you guys hate me right now huh? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but this is a really long chapter and I could not end the whole story here. There is one more chapter after this one and I hope all of you will read it. Please click that little button below and tell me what you think of it so far. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**_


	5. Goodbye

_**Okay, here we go with the fifth and final chapter! I hope that all of you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Okay I will shut up now and let you read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I once again attempted to buy OLTL today. I even offered them my cat, my dog AND my rabbit. Still they said no. Oh well. I don't own OLTL or any of the characters, except for Chad Lavelle. He is mine. **_

**Chapter 5**

**Goodbye**

Rex was crying as he looked at Gigi. He realized that she was still awake. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him. "Gigi. You have to stay with me okay? I can't lose you."

Bo had been holding his gun on Brody and had told Lavelle to call an ambulance. He saw that Rex had just shot him in the leg, but he had gone down and was now staring blankly. Bo realized that he must be reliving something from the war and proceeded to cuff his hands behind his back. For the first time since he had come upon the scene, Bo looked up at Rex and Gigi. "Balsom." Rex looked up at him. "You need to take the knife out and then apply pressure to the wound."  
Rex looked down and then back up at Bo and nodded his head.

Chad called an ambulance and then went over to Brody and shook his head and turned his face away from the scene that was unraveling in front of him. He felt extreme guilt over what had happened to the woman and felt like it was his fault. He had not realized the lengths that Brody was going to go to to get her back until it had been too late. He went outside to wait for the ambulance to get to the house with shame in his eyes.

Rex pulled Gigi closer to him. "I am going to pull it out, okay honey?" Gigi nodded her head weakly and moved her hand around. Rex realized what she wanted and he quietly said Bo's name. He came right over "Do you want me to do it Balsom?" Rex thought about it and then nodded. He reached down and grabbed Gigi's hand and held on tight. "Bo is going to take it out Gigi. Just squeeze my hand, the ambulance will be here soon." Bo grabbed the knife and made sure that it was lined up so that it would slide out as easy as possible and silently counted to three in his head. Then he pulled. Gigi's scream broke the silence in the air along with both Rex and Bo's hearts.

"Gigi, I'm sorry baby. It's out, it's out. You are going to be okay, I swear. I will never let anything happen to you again. I know that I let you down before when I said that I would protect you but-"  
"R...ex" Gigi slowly whispered. He leaned close "What baby?"  
"You..........did not let me.....down ever. You never.....could. I lo......love you."  
Rex let the tears fall freely, "I love you too Gigi."

Men came running into the house and stabilized Gigi before putting her into the ambulance. No one had a chance to protest or even say a word as Rex got into the back of the ambulance with her. At the same time, Brody was being put into the back of a police cruiser. Bo was going to make sure that he went away for life. He watched the ambulance take off and promised himself that he would do whatever he could to help Rex and Gigi through whatever came next. He slammed the cruiser door and glared at Brody before turning to Chad.  
"I'm sorry."  
Bo sighed, "It is not your fault. You did not know that he was capable of this. You did not want to hurt your friend. I understand."  
Just then a car pulled into the driveway and John McBain got out and came jogging over

"What the hell is going on. Why do I not know?"  
Bo gave him a small smile. "Get in and I will explain everything to you on the way to the station and then the hospital. Are you coming Lavelle? You can take John's car and follow us."  
Chad nodded "Okay." He got the keys from John, who gave Bo a look and ran and got the car started.

Gigi had been in surgery for over two hours now and to say that Rex was restless was a tad bit more than an understatement. Bo had been trying to get him to relax but nothing that he had said or done was helping in any way. John had been sitting silently since they had gotten there, going over everything that he had learned over the course of the day. He looked up and decided that he and Rex needed to talk. "Rex, come with me."  
"I want to wait for-"  
"Bo will tell us if there is any news. Come with me."  
"Oh........Okay. I guess but really quickly and not far." John nodded his head and he and Rex just went around the corner.

"Rex this is not your fault do you understand that?"  
"I should not have left her alone. I knew all of this was happening. Did I think that just beca-"  
"Rex! Stop for a minute. Did Gigi blame you for it? No! You are not at fault here, Brody is and he is going to go away for a very long time okay?"  
"If she is not oka-"  
"She will be. Have a little faith in her Rex. She is the strongest woman that I have ever had the pleasure to meet. The two of you have had a lot of good times and you are going to have a lot more I promise."  
"How can you promise something like that?"  
"Because, I brought Gigi back to Llanview and we got to know each other and become friends on the way here. She is stronger than you give her credit for. She is going to make it, no doubt. Just be brave for her."  
Rex nodded his head as did John. Then John did something that he had never done with any other man in his entire life. He grabbed Rex and pulled him in for a hug. Rex was shocked at first but then he hugged John back and told him thank you for all that he had done. As they turned the corner, they saw a doctor coming through the doors. Rex hurried over to him and asked how Gigi was.

"Well, the wound was pretty deep, but you did an excellent job of not causing any more damage when you pulled the knife out. You also kept a good amount of pressure on the wound and saved her from bleeding out. We have checked and there are no internal injuries from the stab wound. She is going to have quite a scar and she is also going to be in a lot of pain for the next couple of months. She will need help doing a lot of things, but she is going to be alright. She was a very lucky young woman."

"Can I see her?"  
"Yes, if you will just follow me."

Rex walked into Gigi's room and it almost put him into tears all over again. He could not believe how many times he had cried that day. He had not remembered crying since he had been a little kid. He could not stand the sight of Gigi laying there, pale and fragile. He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down and grabbed her hand inside of his. "Gigi, baby?"  
Gigi slowly opened her eyes. "Hey."  
"Hey yourself. You gave me quite the scare. I would say about thirty years off of my span. You better not ever do it again either."  
"Wasn't exactly at the top of my list."

They were silent for a little while until after about ten minutes Gigi spoke up again. "When I told you that I loved you I thought that that was me telling you goodbye."  
"Do you think that I would let you off that easy. You will never get rid of me. Sorry, babe but you are stuck with me for years and years to come."

"I think that I can deal with that."  
"Good because I am not going anywhere and neither are you."

"I love you Rex Balsom."  
"I love you too Gigi Morasco."

Another tense silence passed between the two. They were both thinking about the past events that they had gone through and how they were both so glad that the other was there and whole and alive. Then Gigi asked the question that, if not answered right, would give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

"Where is Brody?"  
"Don't worry honey, he is in jail and will be for a long time."  
"The rest of his life?"  
"If I have anything to say about it, yes, no doubt."  
"Do you? Have any say in it?"  
"Hell yeah I do! When I am done with him, he will not even be able to think about you without bawling like a baby."

Gigi smiled at Rex's last statement and was glad that she had not had to say goodbye on the kitchen floor. She had thought that that was the end and she thought that Rex should know all of her feelings right now.

"Rex, when I was lying there I thought that that was it, that was the end for me. All I could think about was the fact that I would not see that charming grin of yours. I would never see you laugh or be able to touch you ever again. It scared me more than anything on this Earth and I do not know what I would ever do without you."  
"Gigi, do you really think that I would have let you say goodbye to me that easy. Please, even death could not separate the two of us. The bond between us is just too strong for anyone or anything to even attempt to mess with it. I did not think that it was the end for either one of us because I knew that we have a lot of things that we have left to do before either one of us even thinks about saying goodbye."  
"What would those things be?"  
"Well, first we are going to have to get you better and then I am going to ask you to marry me. You are going to say yes and plan this huge extravagant wedding with all of our family and friends. Then we are going to have the most beautiful wedding in the history of weddings and everyone will envy the two of us. Then the two of us are going to begin making our family. We are going to have everything, I am talking the picket fence and the 2.5 kids playing out in the yard. You are going to have everything that you have ever dreamed of. I swear that you will never need anything again. Except for me of course. Everyday when I come home from work you are going to want my body, just like you do-"  
Gigi grabbed Rex by the front of his shirt and cut off his rambling with a long and passionate kiss before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Yes," she said "Yes to all of it, everything. I want it all and I only want it with you."

A big grin spread across Rex's face and he gently kissed Gigi again and touched his forehead to hers and the two of them just smiled at one another before he spoke again. "Good because that is what you are going to get baby. I love you Gigi Morasco."  
She smiled. "And I love you, Rex Balsom, forever and always."  
Bo and John were outside of the door and had heard everything. They gave each other a glance and a smile and decided that they would come and visit later as they walked away.

_**There you go guys, I hope that you liked this story a lot. I spent a ton of time on it and I hope that all of you review it because that will make all of the hours that I have spent on this story worth it. I will continue writing stories as long as you guys continue to read them and also to make sure that you review them, please and thank you!!! Have an awesome day!!**_


End file.
